sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Keith Bauer
Name: Keith Bauer Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Computer programming, music (plays piano and guitar), and video gaming. Appearance: Keith stands at 5’8 and is rather skinny as he weights 130 pounds. His face is square, with prominent cheekbones and a slightly pointed nose. He has a light blond crew cut, and blue eyes. He has a lot of acne, particularly around his forehead and on his cheeks. Keith is light-skinned and tends to burn in the summer rather than tan. He wears glasses with thin frames to correct his poor vision. He tends to dress casually, generally wearing jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. On the day of the trip he was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray Imagine Dragons t-shirt, and blue tennis shoes. Biography: Keith was born in Kingman as the youngest child of Wayne and Joanna Bauer. He has three older sisters and one older brother. His parents own and run a mailing service in Kingman. As a young kid, Keith’s parents had a more hands-off policy on raising him, mostly letting him play with other kids during the day instead of constantly watching over him. When he started school, Keith was very social, getting along with most of his classmates. Keith’s hobbies as a kid mainly focused around sports; he played youth baseball and football until he quit partway through middle school due to finding that he had to put in more and more time practicing to keep up with others, and not enjoying it enough to continue doing so. He also started teaching himself how to play the piano around this time, initially at his parents’ suggestion, but kept with it because to his surprise he enjoyed it. In late middle school and early high school Keith became more reserved, partially due to feeling self-conscious over his acne problem. However, he still has a small group of friends that he spends time with, usually to play video games or music with. Usually the video games are first-person shooters. For music he plays guitar with his friends, having started learning guitar in the summer before high school, but Keith is not interested in publicly performing or being part of a band. He prefers guitar with friends, despite being more technically skilled on piano, both due to it being portable and because he perceives guitar as cooler. Keith became interested in computer programming after being introduced to it by a friend his freshman year of school. He has learned Java and C++, and is trying to make a simple game using what he knows. Academically, Keith does better than average. He tends to get A’s in his math and science courses, and is currently taking pre-calculus in preparation for AP Calculus his senior year. He tends to get B’s in his English and social science courses, due to him finding them less interesting and him being less skilled in these subjects. He gets along decently with his teachers, but many are disappointed that he’s not more like his older brother, who excelled in class and was very popular during his time at Cochise. Keith tends not to be too social outside of his small group of friends. He doesn’t have anyone at school that he gets on particularly poorly with, but he prefers to get less attention. Keith isn’t particularly close to his parents, with them believing that teenagers should be closer to other teenagers than to their parents, and their main expectations for him are for him to go to school, do his chores, and help them at their business when needed. Keith isn’t very close to his sisters either, with his two oldest sisters being concerned with raising their kids, and the youngest one having moved to Tucson. Growing up, Keith was close to his brother, Wayne Jr., but they’ve been less close for the past few years since he moved to Flagstaff to attend Northern Arizona University. Outside of school, besides schoolwork and his hobbies, Keith helps out his parents at their business, and also works part time at an Arby’s. Advantages: Keith doesn’t have any enemies at school, which makes it less likely that anyone would specifically try and target him. His calm and reserved personality makes it less likely that he would make rash decisions. Disadvantages: Being less popular might make it harder for Keith to gain allies. His lack of athleticism could make things harder for him. His poor vision could also put him at risk if he lost his glasses. Designated Number: Male student No. 028 --- Designated Weapon: Nail-gun & bag of nails Conclusion: Hey, we've got a musician on our hands, everybody! Good for you, B028; you can play your own funeral dirge! Or if you feel like bucking up and playing the game, maybe we can re-imagine you as a bard. I'll start working on the character sheet... - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations ]] Handled by: 'bacon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Emma Luz 'Collected Weapons: '''Nail-gun & bag of nails (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Joshua Bracewell, Sandra Dyer, Alice Baker, Eliza Luz, Tyler Yazzie 'Enemies: 'Jasmine Reed, Emma Luz 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Keith woke up in the electrotherapy room, along with Bridgette Sommerfeld and Joshua Bracewell. Keith took a moment to realize the severity of the situation but quickly began to panic when he finally did. Bridgette was not inclined to assist in anyway and quickly departed, but Joshua stayed with Keith and assured him that they could prevent the tragedy to come. Keith calmed and decided to follow Joshua. They proceeded to the library of the asylum a floor up, where Jasmine Reed was also located, not yet noticed by Keith. Joshua told Keith to help him by keeping watch while he searched for supplies. This was a ruse, Joshua needed him out of the way so he could kill Jasmine and buy time for the remaining class. Jasmine woke up and after a scuffle Joshua was instead killed. Keith saw Joshua's death through the library window but was unable to intervene in time. Jasmine confronted him and scared him off. He found a closet out of the way in the asylum, where he spent the night. The next day he exited, and found himself at the chapel. He tried to open the doors, which had been tied shut by Alice Baker's bunting. While he was did this Sandra Dyer approached him from behind and called his attention. They didn't exchange much before the door gave, and Keith saw that Alice had managed to fall to the ground while inside, so he rushed to her side. She mentioned the people she'd met, Keith vaguely touched on Joshua's death in turn. Alice decided to go find friends, Keith elected to follow her. The next day the group reluctantly returned to the asylum, holing up in the staff lounge. Keith began to realize the other two girls had no clear plan and he began to give into frustration. His anger was diffused and rant cut short by the surprise arrival of Eliza Luz, asking for Tyler Yazzie. Keith handled the bulk of the parley, and found Lizzie's motives difficult to ascertain. She focused obsessively on the killers, especially Nancy Kyle, Keith was inclined to keep the conversation away from those topics. Ty then actually appeared. Keith didn't trust Ty, even as Ty suffered from weakness and required Eliza and Alice's immediate aid. He accused Ty of having resorted to violence, and Ty aggressively confirmed that truth. The confrontation was brief but heated, Sandra and Alice fled, essentially abandoning him, and Eliza took Ty's side, forcing Keith to back down. Keith tried to play nice, and heard Eliza out as she discussed her further plans, which eventually came to 'hunt down Nancy', which she tried to sell both boys on. After some discussion, the two of them agreed, and shared in the cigarettes that Lizzie offered (which unbeknownst to Ty and Keith, were also mixed with weed). The three of them smoked and talked for a while, discussing who they wanted to find and why. Lizzie wanted to hunt down Nancy and Ty wanted to find his girlfriend, Bernadette Thomas. Keith agreed to tag along rather than trying to find Alice and Sandra again, and they moved on together after a while. Keith took care of the group's supplies as they found themselves at the docks the next morning, replenishing their water with rainwater and fantasizing about a rescue. Keith wondered if rescue was possible and what would happen to those who had already killed, Lizzie played a more hopeful counterpart but Ty remained cynical, worrying Keith about what would actually happen if they successfully found Nancy. However that worry aside he also knew he needed to stay with the group for safety's sake, so he reluctantly followed Ty when Ty began to head off. The next morning, Ty tore off in a rage after hearing that Bernadette had died and Keith followed, unknowingly losing track of Lizzie until they reached the roof of the asylum, where Nadia Riva was hiding. Neither engaged Nadia, and Ty took off again once he realized that Lizzie was missing, and Keith reluctantly followed, trying not to get in the way and draw Ty's ire. They returned to the supply depot, where Ty collapsed on the shoreline and Keith lingered some distance away. He noticed Coleen Reagan approaching and called out to her, not wanting her to run afoul of Ty's anger and grief. Coleen informed the two of them that Lizzie had died after being attacked by Isabel Ramirez and Lily Caldwell, and that she had asked Coleen to pass her goodbyes on to the two of them. Keith, for the first time, was emotionally overwhelmed and began to hyperventilate, by the time he'd recovered it was clear Ty now had targets and Keith was once more scared for his own life following his ally. Ty would lead them to the corpse of his former girlfriend Bernadette Thomas to relocate her and bury her properly on the shore, and Keith awkwardly acquiesced. They returned to the asylum by Day 7, but without saying much, a state of affairs Ty tried to remedy but Keith remained mostly quiet. They found Clarice Halwood, who Ty recognized, the two apologized for prior mistakes made and hugged. Ty introduced them, and Clarice was understandably not sure if she could trust Keith yet. She asked about her family member Scout Pfeiffer, who Keith had no information on. While the conversation was ongoing he remembered and asked about Jasmine Reed, intent on avoiding her as she was the last threat he knew that was still alive. With this many people to look for and watch out for Ty proposed an alliance, which both Clarice and Keith were for. However he left shortly after and didn't return. Clarice and Keith holed up the night to wait for him, and when he didn't Keith abandoned Clarice, realizing she was no ally and he had to try and find someone else. He slammed the door while leaving so she would at least be wakened, and not be vulnerable. By Day 9 he returned to the chapel where he'd last found Sandra and Alice, sitting among the pews and suffering a quiet anxiety attack as the cold and his hunger grew violent. He was approached by Fiyori Senay, who threw him half a ration in exchange for a bit of conversation. The talk was awkward, at least from his end, he was well aware by then that Fiyori was a killer, and he wasn't sure he had much to say anyways. He merely followed along with the topics she prompted. He searched the asylum next, and decided to search through the dark cafeteria. The presence of someone unknown prompted him to weariness since his flashlight wasn't catching her. They confirmed each other as being non-hostile, then Keith asked for permission to stay but that got Emma leery. She confirmed he was unarmed. But Emma didn't seem satisfied, her questions remained stand-offish, careful, and Keith was having a hard time producing non-vague answers. Emma grilled him over whether he'd seen Alessio or not, he hadn't, and the tone of her questioning had Keith believing Emma was concerned about her cousins and who might have been involved in their deaths. Keith invoked Lizzie, apologized for her, but that just escalated the tension. She began to raise the sword as she demanded specifics on what he'd seen and done with Lizzie, Keith couldn't figure out how to explain, panicked and grabbed at the sword to try and diffuse the situation. That earned him the blade to his side. He staggered back, bleeding, began to stumble and limp away. He didn't make it fall, he collapsed in the art therapy rooms, staring down at his own broken body, too weak to do anything about it. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Quick guessing game! You guys know what gets me rooting for a good painful death? Seeing kids not using their'' fucking assigned badass weapons. - Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"She probably won't (...) I mean, unless we get rescued."'' -- When Lizzie asks if Nancy can get away with the murders she's committed. "Well uh, there's no one to look for." -- When explaining to Ty why he's not looking for anyone on island. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Keith, in chronological order. V6: *State of Shock *Helvetica Standard *Down the Rabbit Hole *Last Days *Drip *Lay My Purple on the Grass *With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped From A Corpse So Freshly Dead *Topic Title *The Waste *Late to the Party *Staredown Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Keith Bauer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students